phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sighting 1
Sighting 1 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Although the Hunters successfully warded off the Arkz' attempted infiltration of Via Tubus, Ragol's High-Speed Transit Net, the enemy faction managed to steal developmental documents before making their escape. The government, in response, placed a bounty on all members of the Arkz in order to encourage hunters to track them down and bring them to justice, dead or alive. Immediately following the incident, the Security Division alerted the government that suspicious people are once again stalking Via Tubus and are requesting an investigation into their motives. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 3-1 From: Government Mission: We've received reports of a shady figure sighted in Via Tubus. It's probably nothing, but we'd still like you to head to the scene to investigate. Stage: Via Tubus Requirements: Clear Haywire Pallet Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Lura (Rapid Hits) Team rules: Dice Minimum 3 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kranz Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Homework Help / Phantom Shop 1 / Chance Meeting Sighting 1 takes place on the Via Tubus map in a 3x5 grid. Lura (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 3 level quests will end and tier 4 will begin. This effectively will render Fossil Find 2 incompletable if that quest was not undertaken first before Sighting 1. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work. You were really in a pickle there, weren't you, NAME? Our security team spotted some suspicious people out on the field, and I got a request to investigate exactly what they're up to. It's important that we wrap up all these requests. Real important. So don't waste any time, okay? Ask Karen for all the details. ...Oh, by the way, you'll take the fall if you mess up a mission, so be careful, okay? ...... The quest Sighting 1 has been added. ...... The quest Fossil Find 2 has been added. Pentaglass: Don't waste any time, okay? Ask Karen for all the details. ...Oh, by the way, you'll take the fall if you mess up a mission, so be careful, okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. We've received word on suspicious people in the area of Via Tubus, and the Security Division has asked the C.A.R.D. Lab to conduct an investigation into their actions. The pallet you dealt with last time was sabotaged by the Arkz, of course, but they may already have another plan in operation. You may end up fighting them, so make sure you are prepared for battle. Good luck. Don't let the Arkz get to you. They're nothing. They're just a bunch of ruffians who weren't welcome on Pioneer 2, so they decided to go down to Ragol all by themselves. I heard that a member of the Arkz named Break stole some early C.A.R.D. Technology from the Morgue before I was here. We must bring them under control quickly and make Ragol a safe place to live for all of us. By the way, keep that a secret from the rest of the Hunters, okay? Sil'fer: Have you talked with that hot-blooded freak yet? Tee hee hee. I'm talking about Kranz. He gets himself so worked up about everything. You could tell him anything, and he'll be barking, "Let's go!" Oh, and now that I think about it, Kranz told me he was looking for his "Pops" earlier... I'm looking for someone myself, actually. My sister... So, anyway, I know how Kranz feels, kinda. Did you talk to Ino'lis? She's a real cutie, isn't she? She's full of energy too. Quite a cheery person, isn't she? And you can rely on her so much out on the battlefield. I can't count how many times her timely support saved me out there. We used to play with each other a lot, but we sort of lost contact after we both grew up... But then I registered with the Hunters, and here we are again. That doesn't happen every day, does it? It feels kinda like fate, actually. Am I comfortable with C.A.R.D. Technology? Well... more or less. You have to take the bad with the good. I like how they're compact, and how you can break out items at a moment's notice, but sometimes the items aren't quite as good as the real thing. What really hurts, though, is the way they break whenever I get attacked. That's a major drag. ...... Oh, right! I heard we're digging up fossils over in Unguis. Real fossils... I've read about them before, but I was born and raised on the ship, so I've never seen a real one. ...It'd be neat if I could. If you ever get a mission related to fossils, I'll take it any time! Kranz: Yo! So now we're dealing with some shady characters, huh? I'm all set to go on this end! Give me the word any time. ...... Besides, I might find Pops out there. Man, why does everyone have to act so formal around here? Like those researchers, you know? They're stiff as a board. What do you think? Am I right, or what? I may not look it, but I'm no good at desk work-type stuff. Maybe it's a lot harder than it looks, I dunno. I guess I should be happy I've got some friends here, at least. Huh? Oh. You already know 'em. The other two girls. They're my friends. Both of 'em. We've been friends for a while, too. Ever since I was a kid. Birds of a feather, that sort of thing. I checked in with Ino'lis fairly regularly before, but this is the first time I've seen Sil'fer in ages. When we ran into each other here, I was about to cry. Really. It was so embarrassing. She looks all grown up now... I was just astounded. Don't you think she looks great? She's a fine young lady. I mean, Sil'fer used to be so shy around other people... She used to rely on her big sister to do all the talking. But now look at her! She's working with me in the Hunters. That's human nature for you, huh? Oh, but she's not even human. She's a newman. That must be it! Ghahahah! Ino'lis: Welcome back, Commander! You really pulled through for us! Kranz and Sil'fer were talking all about you earlier. I'm good friends with both of them. I used to play with Sil'fer together all the time. She has been one of my most cherished friends. But everyone's all grown up now... I better start acting my age a little, too. Hee hee! Don't worry, I'm still taking care of business in battle. I'll be okay from here on in, probably. Everyone's all grown up now... I better start acting my age a little, too. It's a good idea to grow up as soon as possible, Commander. You know? Sil'fer and Kranz are amazing, you know? Tee-hee-hee. Really amazing. ...It's a secret. No, really, a secret. I can't just go and tell someone I just met! Tee-hee-hee. Hmmm, I think I'll tell you anyway. But don't let them know I'm telling you... A secret. Okay, so you know Sil'fer and Kranz? Well, they each have a family member that they're searching for! ...... ...... Huh? You already knew that? Director's Room guard: Nice work at that last battle. The Chief's proud of you. Too bad the Arkz are more obstinate than we though, huh? Don't let up your guard yet. Researcher: Sometimes, when I sit here making cards, I get a variation of a card that works the same way as always, but has much stronger abilities. This only happens on very rare occasions. Since these cards are so strong, they're called Killer Cards. You can tell them from normal cards by their shiny luster. If you ever get one, consider yourself very lucky. Researcher: Hmm... No, that won't work... But how about this... Agh! Uh... sorry. I was just thinking about something. So how was it, fighting out on a real battlefield? The cards we've been developing are still very new technology... We've never tested them on the field, so I'm still a little worried. Let me know if you run into any problems. Officer: Still... I wonder how those Arkz dogs got their hands on Card Technology. Their technology is a crude copy of our own research results. In fact, I even hear they modified it to use data from creatures... We have the original technology on our side, of course, so there's no way we can lose to these guys. Let's do our best! Okay, Commander? Mission provisioner: Oh. It's you. Sorry. I got nothing in today. I'll have something for you next time, so cut me a break, all right? Quest dialogue ---- Lura: Oh no! I've been found! Post-quest dialogue ---- It appears that the Arkz are trying to destroy the Via Tubus pallet for some unknown reason. We do not understand their motives, but we intend to continue monitoring their activities. Good work. Security Division Category:Hunters story quests